Team Arrow Get's Cheered Up
by Chelsea1905
Summary: Arrow One-shot. Felicity has had enough of Oliver and Roy moping in the foundry. So she decides to do something about what she doesn't bargain for is exactly what happens.


Roy and Oliver were busy moping over Thea; well Oliver wasn't so much moping as brooding. So Felicity had decided to cheer here boys up. She thought karaoke would be fun. When she'd told Digg he'd actually checked to see if had suffered a head injury without him knowing. Once he's given her the once over and realised she was in fact completely fine he left her to try and get the boys to agree and told her if she managed to get them to get them to go he'd gladly come along.

"Oliver, Roy I've had just about enough of you two moping around. You can take the night off and do something fun."

"I DO NOT MOPE" both of them yelled at her. She just gave the her 'don't yell at me just because I'm right' look

"If I have to watch the two of you beating the hell out of those dummies I swear I'm going to handcuff you something... that didn't come out right. What I meant was that you guys need to stop this unhealthy habit of punching things. We're going out on a team Arrow bonding night."

"Come on Felicity is that really needed" Oliver grumbled

"Yeah Blondie is it" Roy chimed in

"Yes it is. Meet me tonight at 7 at Starling Tera. If you're not there I hurt you in ways you couldn't even imagine. Oliver you may have some money issues but don't try me."

"Alright alright we'll see you at 7."

"Great I'm going to go home. I've got a few things to do. Bye"with that she turned on her heel and left making sure to text Diggle. "Meet us at 7 at Starling Tera. "

They boys were standing outside Starling Tera at 6:55pm.

"I can't believe Felicity manage to get you to come here tonight." Digg said

"You should of seen her man she was in full force. " Oliver commented

"Yeah she threatened us."

"That's my girl" Diggle chuckled.

Roy was the only one who saw her walking towards them. Her hair was down in ringlets and she'd put her contacts in. She was wearing dark blue jeans with a pale pink sleeveless top that had a portion of the back missing paired with a pair of pale pink heels and a simple pink clutch. Her makeup was simple with baby pink lipstick. His jaw dropped which didn't go unnoticed by the other two men.

"Hey guys, I'm glad to see that you took my threats seriously." She said which had Digg chuckling. Oliver just stood there dumbfounded

"Felicity you look beautiful" Roy said and he swore he heard Oliver growl. Things had been odd between the two of them since Lyla and Dig's daughter was born. Roy didn't know what exactly had happened but he knew it was pretty serious if even he had picked up on the tension between the two of them.

"Thanks Roy, you don't look so bad yourself. Let's go in shall we." They followed her inside. She'd known that Oliver wouldn't be happy with coming here but frankly she didn't care. She just wanted stop have some fun with her friends for once, instead of helping the scale buildings and save the city.

"So what are you gunna sing" Roy asked Felicity

"What makes you think I'm going to be the one singing" she retorted.

"Well this was your ideas so I just figured you would."

"I need a few more drinks in me before I go up there and embarrass myself. I' m going to the bar first rounds on me, what do you guys want"

"Beer" they said in unison.

"Alright three beers coming up" she went to the bar and ordered drinks for the boys and a mojito for herself. She got sidetracked talking to this guy at the bar. Oliver was watching intently getting more annoyed by the minute. She was his girl, his Felicity. When he'd finally had enough he stood up.

"Where are you going?" Diggle asked having not seen what Oliver could

"To see what the hold up with our drinks is" he got up and stalked over to the bar.

Once Oliver was out of earshot "what's his problem?" Diggle asked Roy

"It probably has something to do with felicity being chatted up by that guy at the bar "

"Oh crap this isn't going to end well. Felicity is gang to be pissed off."

Felicity wasn't at all interested in this guy. She was just being polite until she saw Oliver wandering over. She started listening to the guy with a little more interest. As Oliver reached them felicity started laughing. God how he loved her laugh.

"Hey felicity, need some help with the drinks."

"Umm sure. Thanks Oliver." She turned back to the guy "I should really be getting back to my friends."

"Ok. Have a nice night"

Before she could answer Oliver did " don't worry we will" he picked up two beers and place his arm on the small of her back to guide her back to their table as she'd already picked up the other two drinks. She could feel her face flushing and realised that this was going to be a long night.

"Sorry about the delay guys. I got a bit sided tracked." Felicity apologised to Digg and Roy

"Its fine Felicity, a few extra minutes didn't hurt us." Digg said.

They sat there for about an hour before a slightly tipsy Felicity decided to get up and sing. The instrumental began and felicity stated singing.

_Today is gonna be the day  
>That they're gonna throw it back to you<br>By now you should've somehow  
>Realized what you gotta do<br>I don't believe that anybody  
>Feels the way I do about you now<em>

_Back beat, the word is on the street  
>That the fire in your heart is out<br>I'm sure you've heard it all before  
>But you never really had a doubt<br>I don't believe that anybody feels  
>The way I do about you now<em>

_And all the roads we have to walk are winding  
>And all the lights that lead us there are blinding<br>There are many things that I would  
>Like to say to you<br>But I don't know how_

_Because maybe  
>You're gonna be the one that saves me<br>And after all  
>You're my wonderwall<em>

_Today was gonna be the day  
>But they'll never throw it back to you<br>By now you should've somehow  
>Realized what you're not to do<br>I don't believe that anybody  
>Feels the way I do<br>About you now_

_And all the roads that lead you there were winding  
>And all the lights that light the way are blinding<br>There are many things that I would like to say to you  
>But I don't know how<em>

_I said maybe  
>You're gonna be the one that saves me<br>And after all  
>You're my wonderwall<em>

_I said maybe  
>You're gonna be the one that saves me<br>And after all  
>You're my wonderwall<em>

_I said maybe  
>You're gonna be the one that saves me<br>You're gonna be the one that saves me  
>You're gonna be the one that saves me<em>

She was staring straight at Oliver as she sang. Diggle and Roy both knew that the song was directed at Oliver and it seemed to have cheered him up. She just walked back to them.

"Why are you all staring at me? Do I have something on my face; if I do you should have told me before I went up on stage and sang. What are people' going to think. Oh my gosh seriously why would you let me do something like that. It's just mean. "

Oliver was the first to speak "relax Felicity; we were mesmerized by your beautiful singing voice."

"Really. You've heard me sing before." She asked them

"No we've heard you hum when you're listening to music but never sing" Roy stated.

"Oh ok. Are any of you going to sing to?"

"Nope. I've gotta get back to Lyla and the baby"

"And I better be going too. Any chance I can grab a lift with you Digg" Roy asked

"Sure thing. Bye"

"Bye" felicity said looking really anxious. "and then there were two"

"Felicity how about we get outta here."

"umm okay. Where do you want to go?"

"how about we go to out dancing"

"Oliver are you feeling okay. You don't dance"

"yeah I am and yes I do just not very often. "

"well okay then. Let's go." She was enjoying seeing this side of Oliver

They went to the only club that they knew they would let them in and left when Felicity realized how late it was and that she had to be up early for her day job. Oliver being the man that he was made sure she got home safely.

"Oliver what was all that at the karaoke place."

"what do you mean?" he was hoping she wouldn't bring it up

"you know what I mean"

"oh that. It was nothing I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Oliver, you and I both know that isn't true."

"Fine, I was jealous."

"OLIVER YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO BE JEALOUS. YOU TOLD ME THAT YOU COULDN'T BE WITH SOMEONE YOU CARED ABOUT AT THE SAME TIME YOU TOLD ME YOU LOVED ME. YOU CAN'T KEEP DOING THIS TO ME. IT'S NOT FAIR." She was shouting at him with tears streaming down her face

"I'm sorry Felicity I never wanted to be the reason you go hurt you. I love you too much to let that happen"

"well you are the reason I'm hurt. goodnight Oliver" she slammed the front door and slumped against it crying her eyes. "Damn you Oliver Queen" she thought before she managed to crawl into her bedroom.


End file.
